


combat jack

by lazy_lemon



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>출발 전. 제목으로 낚시 중.</p>
            </blockquote>





	combat jack

하늘이 푸르다. 레이는 멍하니 하늘을 올려보다말고 그 자리에 그대로 주저앉았다. 빌어먹을 이라크에 온 이후로 언제나 하늘은 맑았다. 그것은 아프가니스탄에서도 마찬가지였다. 이따금 숨막히는 모래 폭풍에 정신을 차릴 수 없는 때가 오기는 했지만 이 곳의 하늘은 언제나 맑고 고요하기만 했다.  
레이는 언젠가 브랫이 보여준 위성사진을 떠올렸다. 유프라테스와 티그리스. 두 개의 강이 갈라지고 만나는 곳. 빌어먹게도 발음이 어려운 그 가운데 땅 메소포타미아를 험비로 밟아가며 레이는 남모르게 그 이름을 중얼거리곤 했다. 유프라테스. 티그리스. 메소포타미아. 문명이 태어났고 그 문명이 스스로를 죽이는 곳. 사실 아무래도 좋았다. 망할 하지들이 아무데서나 총을 갈겨대고 있지만 정작 자신들은 언제나 허탕을 치고 있는 현실이 더 무거울 뿐이다. 그러니, 소대 안의 다른 먹물들 누군가에는 인상 깊은 문명의 발상지일지 몰라도 태어나 처음으로 험비를 운전하느라 밤을 낮처럼 운전대를 잡아대어 스티어링 휠 모양대로 손가락에 쥐가 나 주먹이 제대로 쥐어지지 않는 시간을 보내온 수색대 소속 해병인 레이레이에게는 결코 달가운 곳이 아니라는 뜻이다. 그래서, 레이는 노래라도 하듯 혼자일때면 그 이름을 불러보았다. 유프라테스. 티그리스. 그리고 메소포타미아. 의미를 알 수 없는 말은 혀 끝에서도 제대로 의미를 만들지 못하고 모래처럼 흐느러졌다. 이제는 그 모래 속에 묻혀버렸을 옛날의 사람들은, 빌어먹게도 혀도 잘 돌아가지 않는 이상한 이름을 가져다 붙였지만 그것은 그 나름의 노랫가락처럼 입술 밖을 벗어나지 못하고 돌아다녔다. 어쩌면. 고향으로 돌아가 다시 밴드를 하게 되면, 그러면 이런 이름도 나쁘지 않을 것 같았다. 그루피들은 전직 해병의 완벽함에 기절할 듯 매달릴테고 약에 취해 제대로 굴러가지도 않는 혀로 이 껄쩍지근한 이름을 불러 댈 것이다.  
등 뒤에서 옅게 신음이 흘렀다. 레이는 미동도 않고 앉아있었다. 여전히 하늘은 푸르고 오늘 따라 바람은 기분이 좋다. 나쁘지 않은 기분이다. 다만 험비에 두고 나온 선글라스가 아쉬울 뿐이어서, 아까부터 쥐고만 있던 딸기쉐이크를 뜯었다. 들쩍지근한 냄새가 코를 찔렀다.  
아무래 땡보로 놀아나는 보급부대라도 정신이 제대로 박힌 놈이 하나 쯤은 있는 것인지 바닐라와 딸기, 초콜릿 맛으로 나왔다는 쉐이크는 오로지 딸기맛만 배급되고 있었다. 어차피 달디 단 설탕 덩어리 음료일 뿐이지만 초콜릿 맛을 입에 밀어넣는 것은 계집애들이나 하는 짓이다. 그렇다고 바닐라맛은. 게이새끼도 아니고 사내자식들이 입가에 허연 얼룩을 달고 다니는 것은 상상만으로도 속이 안좋아질 법한 꼴이다. 그래서, 레이는 딸기맛이라기에는 그저 달기만 하고 끝은 텁텁하며 색도 빌어먹게 붉으죽죽한 희한한 빛을 띈 탁한 액체에 만족하기로 했다.  
다시 한 번, 거친 숨소리와 함께 신음이 흘렀다. 거의 끝이 보이는 것 같았다. 레이는 조금 더 자세를 편하게 고쳤다. 슬슬, 주위를 오가는 이들이 늘어가고 있다. 걸음은 빨라지고 소음도 늘어간다. 하지만 레이는 서두르고 싶지 않았다. 느릿느릿 딸기쉐이크를 입에 밀어넣으며 달디 단 맛을 음미한다. 길게 다리를 뻗어 앉아 노래를 흥얼거렸다. 에이브릴 라빈의 노래가 사정 없이 깨어지며 흙먼지를 가른다. 아까의 정적은 사라져 이제는 험비들의 소란스러운 시동음과 엔진소리들로 귀가 멍멍하다. 레이는 제 흥에 겨워 소리 높여 노래를 질렀다. 매캐한 흙먼지 속에서도 잠시 고개를 올리면 여전히 하늘은 푸르다. 막 노래가 클라이맥스에 달할 즈음에 익숙한 금속음과 함께 문이 열렸다.

“레이.”  
“왜요, 브랫.”  
“문명의 혜택 속에서 마지막 마무리를 짓는 순간에 네 형편 없는 목청이 끼어드는 것은, 정말이지 최악이야.”

익숙한 그림자가 흔들렸다. 레이는 이마에 손을 올려 브랫을 올려다 보다가 묵묵히 자리를 털고 일어났다.

“존나 친절한 레이레이를 무시하는거에요? 그래도 노크로 중간에 흥을 깨는 일은 하지 않았는데.”

브랫이 서늘한 얼굴로 레이를 바라보았으니 이제는 익숙한 일인 냥 그저 웃어버릴 뿐이다. 브랫이 손을 뻗었다. 엉덩이에 묻은 흙을 털어내던 레이가 저도 모르게 움찔거린다. 그럼에도 망설임없이 내밀어진 손이 레이의 턱에 닿았다. 턱에 흐르던 딸기쉐이크의 잔재가 브랫의 손바닥 안으로 사라졌다. 끈적거리는 액체에 인상을 찌푸리며 브랫이 다른 손에 들린 물티슈를 뽑아내었다.

“출발해야해요.”

웅얼거리며 레이가 남은 딸기쉐이크를 한 입에 털어넣었다. 다시 한 번. 그 턱에 길게 탁한 분홍빛 액체가 늘어붙었다.


End file.
